1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for dynamic impact testing of materials or objects and more particularly to a method and apparatus for dynamic impact testing of materials or objects when force is applied to the materials or objects by impact with an accelerated projectile. The present invention has particular application in testing materials and objects related to integrated circuit (IC) production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dynamic impact testing is a load displacement test method in which a material or object is subjected to an impact force. The purpose of the dynamic impact test is to determine the resilience of a material or object under rough handling. Dynamic impact testing is often performed to ascertain the level of force required to cause the structure of a material or object to fail. Dynamic impact testing typically involves dropping a projectile from a height onto a test specimen and performing a subsequent inspection of the specimen.
Materials and objects used in the manufacture of semiconductor ICs are measured in inches or fractions of inches and dynamic impact testing of such materials and objects has, in the prior art, often been considered impractical because of the small size of the materials and objects.